Marry Me Now, or Never
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: Author : Ariza V. Hatsuki / Hatsuki Spring This story based on true love story. NaruSasu Fanfic. Chapter 4 update
1. Chapter 1

~Marry Me Now, or Never~  
Chapter 1

Author : Ariza V. Hatsuki / Hatsuki Spring  
Warning :

This story based on true love story.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

YAOI containt, NaruSasu!

Keterangan :

Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas, lelah akan semua tuntutan yang terus dilayangkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, ayah. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan putri sulung dari keluarga Haruno, meski dengan alasan apapun," kalimatnya penuh ketegasan, mengalahkan setiap binar harap yang terpancar diwajah semua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan Sakura, wanita yg dimaksudkannya tadi, secara terang-terangan menunjukkan raut kecewanya.

"Tapi, S-Sasuke. Apa alasanmu hingga kini menolak perjodohan kita? Bukankah dulu kau setuju saja dengan usulan kedua keluarga kita?" bibirnya terasa perih karena terus digigiti.

"Dulu adalah, dulu. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini!" Tak berbeda dari putrinya, kedua orangtua Sakura pun ikut kecewa dengan pernyataan tegas Sasuke tersebut.

"Berikan alasannya, Sasuke! Jangan berbelit-belit seperti ini, nak." Mikoto terlihat risau ditempat duduknya, pasalnya baru kali ini Sasuke menolak permintaan orangtuanya, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Setelah mengambil nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya Sasuke bersedia mengatakan alasannya. "Aku menolak, karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih, calon pendamping hidupku," sontak pernyataan tersebut membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut. Bagaimana tidak?! Setahu mereka, Sasuke tidak pernah dekat atau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan siapapun.

"Siapa? Siapa gadis tersebut?!" mata emerald Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, hampir menumpahkan air mata yang menjadi penanda duka dalam hatinya. Diantara kekalutan yang ada, wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang, walau terselip gurat keraguan yang tertangkap mata oleh Fugaku.

Kecurigaannya muncul, melihat perangai tak biasa tersebut.

"Telpon kekasihmu dan minta dia untuk datang sekarang! Jika tak bisa, maka, dua hari dari sekarang kau akan menikah dengan Sakura! Tak ada perdebatan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke!" ucapan tajam dan tegas tersebut, langsung meruntuhkan setiap ketenangan dan pengendalian diri yang telah dibangun Sasuke sejak awal pertemuan kedua keluarga ini.

"Se-sekarang?"

"Kau sudah mendengar keputusan ayah, Sasuke. Sekarang kau harus menghubungi kekasihmu itu!" perintah itu terdengar mutlak dan tak dapat ditawar-tawar lagi.

To Be Continued

Maaf jika pendek .


	2. Chapter 2

~Marry Me Now, or Never~  
Chapter 2

Author : Ariza V. Hatsuki / Hatsuki Spring

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :

This story based on true love story.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

YAOI containt, NaruSasu!

Keterangan :

Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

Dan sekarang, saat ini disinilah Sasuke berada, dikamarnya. Berulangkali berusaha menelpon sang kekasih, Naruto, yang berada di Inggris.

"Angkat, dobe.. Angkat!" kakinya terus berjalan kesana-kemari, sedangkan tangannya mencengkeram erat ponselnya. Berusaha menghubungi pria yang sudah mengacaukan perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

KLIK

"Hallo.. Suke? Ada apa, koi? Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku di jam.. eeeng- jam 3 pagi begini -ttebayou?!"

GOD! Sasuke baru sadar akan perbedaan waktu 10 jam antara Inggris dan disini. Pantas saja sedari tadi telponnya tak kunjung dijawab oleh Naruto, karna pemuda tersebut sedang asyik terlelap dikasurnya. "ssshh~! Ini penting! Jawab aku dengan cepat, Naru!"

Kesadaran Naruto langsung terkumpul ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Naru', yang berarti bahwa apa yang akan disampaikan Sasuke nanti adalah suatu hal yang amat penting.

"Aku mendengarkan.."

"Haaah~ Naru, marry me now or never." meski tegas, namun Naruto dapat menangkap nada getir dari suara Sasuke kala menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ada masalah apa? Jelaskan padaku -ttebayou!"

"Dobe.. aku.. Haaah.. Kau tau kan, tentang perjodohan antara aku dan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno?"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit, bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terkesan aneh

"Ya, aku masih ingat kau pernah bercerita tentang hal itu. Tapi, apa hubungannya -ttebayou?!"

"Ayahku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan menikah dua hari lagi."

"Hah?! Jangan bercanda -ttebayou! Dua hari?!"

"Ayahku memberi syarat, pernikahanku dan Haruno itu akan dibatalkan bila aku membawa kepastian dari kekasihku dalam dua hari ini."

Tubuh Naruto melemas mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang bagaikan sebuah bomb waktu untuk mereka. The hell! Saat ini ia sedang di Inggris!

Bagaimana dia bisa menjemput Sasuke dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam?!

"Jangan bercanda Suke! Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu kalau kau-"

"Hajar! bunuh aku! Tapi aku mohon, kau harus datang menemuiku sekarang Naru.. Onegai~"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelum kalian baca, baca keterangan dulu!** ********* **Marry Me Now or Never** *********

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author :** **Ariza V. Hatsuki /** **Hatsuki Spring** **Keterangan :**

Jangan memakasa untuk meperpanjang cerita, karena Admin hanya me-post apa yang telah di post oleh penulis aslinya. Admin tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengubah jalan cerita dan sejenisnya. Jika ingin meminta perpanjangan cerita silahkan hubungin author yang bersangkutan didalam grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu).

Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

Warning : YAOI containt, NaruSasu!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

*****  
Berulangkali Naruto melihat kearah jam tangannya, untuk memastikan bahwa ia belum terlambat. Perlu diketahui bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang duduk gelisah didalam taxi yang akan mengantarkannya ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Namun sepertinya kali ini Kami-sama masih ingin menguji ketulusannya dengan menjebak Taxi tersebut disebuah kemacetan panjang yang terjadi sejak masih didepan bandara.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" bibirnya terus merutuk akibat stress.

Stress karena tenggat waktunya hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, ditambah ia yang tidak bisa tidur sedikit pun dalam 48 jam ini, dan juga kekalutan karena Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi lagi setelah telpon terakhir mereka.

.

"Naru, aku sudah memohon pada ayah untuk memberiku waktu 48 jam, aku menunggu kedatanganmu.."

"Suke.. Aishiteru~"

Sejenak mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Naruto bangkit dan mulai bergerak untuk menyiapkan keberangkatannya.

"Dengar.. Bila dalam waktu 48 jam ini, aku gagal menemuimu, itu artinya kita memang.. Tidak berjodoh -nndebayou.."

Sasuke terkesiap, tak menyangka bila Naruto dapat mengatakan hal seserius itu dengan mudahnya.

"Brengsek! Semudah itu kau bilang kalau kita-"

"Tenang dan dengarlah -ttebayou!"

"A-aku.."

"Dengar Sasuke.. Dalam waktu 48 jam ini aku akan berusaha membuktikan bahwa kita memang berjodoh -ttebayou! Dan bila aku berhasil, aku akan 'menghajarmu', koi~"

Sasuke mendengus, tersenyum karena disaat genting begini Naruto masih sempat mengatakan candaan mesum.

"Pokoknya, aku akan menunggumu, Naru.. Meski melewati waktu 48 jam, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Meski telah dinikahkan, aku hanya akan... mencintaimu..."

Diantara langkah terburu-buru Naruto, yang didengarnya melalui telpon, Sasuke juga mendengar suara jatuh yang cukup keras.

"N-Naru?!"

"Sasuke! Barusan kau bilang apa -ttebayou?!"

Hampir saja Sasuke mengalami serangan jantung mendadak dan ketulian, saat mendengar pekikan Naruto.

"Baka! Jangan berteriak ditelpon! Telingaku sakit..." tak sadar Sasuke malah ikut berteriak, karena kesal.

Berbeda darinya, Naruto malah tersenyam-senyum sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah akibat terantuk. "Gomen, gomen~ tadi aku terlalu senang karna jarang-jarang aku bisa mendengar kata suka darimu-ttebayou!"

"Ba-baka!"

Meski tak dapat melihatnya, namun Naruto yakin bahwa saat ini wajah Sasuke tengah merona tipis.

"Mungkin saja, nantinya aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu.." kalimat itu begitu lirih seolah tak ingin bila Naruto sampai mendengarnya. Dan Naruto pun mengerti itu,

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Suke? Aku tidak bisa mendengar kalimatmu tadi, ne."

"Bukan apa-apa.."

Mereka bersikap seolah kalimat Sasuke tadi tak pernah ada dan tak pernah terkatakan.

.  
Setelahnya Naruto langsung berkemas dan bersiap mengambil penerbangan tercepat dari Inggris menuju Konoha. Menguras tabungannya dan memaksa peruntungannya dalam perjalanan ini.

.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelum kalian baca, baca keterangan dulu!** **Marry Me Now or Never** **Chapter 4** **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto** **Author : Ariza V. Hatsuki /** **Hatsuki Spring** **Keterangan :** Jangan memakasa untuk meperpanjang cerita, karena Admin hanya me-post apa yang telah di post oleh penulis aslinya. Admin tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengubah jalan cerita dan sejenisnya. Jika ingin meminta perpanjangan cerita silahkan hubungin author yang bersangkutan didalam grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke  & FemSasu). Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

Warning : YAOI containt, NaruSasu!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Sasuke menatap lurus kearah hamparan laut yang ada dihadapannya. Meski tubuhnya mulai menggigil akibat terpaan angin malam, tapi dirinya tetap berkeras ingin terus duduk dan menikmati waktunya saat ini.

Tanpa sadar seorang pemuda berbadan tegap, datang menghampiri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau kedinginan?"

tanpa menoleh pun, Sasuke tau kalau yang sedang memeluknya saat ini adalah Naruto, kekasihnya.

"Apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu, hm~?" bisikan tersebut terasa begitu menenangkan sedikit kegelisahan dihati Sasuke. Ya, sebenarnya yang membuatnya gundah saat ini adalah Naruto. Keputusan pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan studinya ke Inggris, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di Konoha. "Ada apa, hm? Apa yang kau fikirkan? Apa kau marah padaku, Suke?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Sikap diam Sasuke kali ini agak merisaukannya, karna biasanya, semarah apapun kekasih stoic-nya itu, dia tak pernah didiamkan selama berhari-hari begini. Jadi, mumpung waktu liburan mereka masih panjang, kali ini Naruto ingin berusaha membujuk sang raven agar berhenti marah padanya.

"haaah~ kenapa Inggris?" tak butuh penjelasan panjang bagi Naruto untuk mengerti apa yg dimaksud oleh pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Dengan sabar, Naruto kembali menjelaskan sambil terus memeluk tubuh dingin yang ada dalam dekapannya. "Seperti yang kau tau, ayahku berdarah Inggris. Beliau memintaku untuk menemaninya di sisa akhir hidupnya, yang mungkin sudah tidak lama lagi. Lalu, aku mendapatkan tawaran langka, melanjutkan studi S2 di Inggris. Ini adalah kesempatan emas buatku. Jika aku berhasil dan sukses, maka aku akan bisa melamarmu dihadapan seluruh anggota keluargamu, dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan." tangan mereka saling bertaut, seakan berusaha saling menguatkan.

Penjelasan itu cukup jelas dan logis. Namun, entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan akan adanya hal buruk yang menyertai kepergian Naruto nanti. Hal ini yang membuatnya tak rela ditinggal pergi oleh Naruto, meski hanya untuk dua tahun.

Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Naruto yang melingkari pinggangnya kemudian berdiri.  
"terserahlah!"

Setelahnya ia pun pergi tanpa perduli tatapan pedih Naruto yang menatapi punggung Sasuke kala berlalu.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Naruto berangkat menuju Inggris. Kepergiannya diiringi oleh beberapa orang teman, namun sosok Sasuke sama sekali tak nampak diantara semua kerumunan yang ada.

Hal ini menjadi pukulan keras yang menghantamnya. Tapi Naruto tetap pergi dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang ini, Naruto sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kediaman Uchiha yang berjarak kurang lebih 19 KM dari Bandara Konoha.

Semua orang yang dilalui -ditabrak- olehnya, hanya bisa memekik dan mendumel. Kebanyakan diantara mereka malah berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan berlari Naruto yang luar biasa.

Disaat jarak itu hanya tinggal 4 KM lagi, ternyata Kami-sama masih saja mengirimkan ujian lainnya.

Disaat Naruto limbung karna kelelahan, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak kaki seorang preman kota.

"TEME..!"

.

.

.  
 **To Be Continued**


End file.
